


The Beauty Pageant

by dontmindmepls



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Expansion, Lactation, Other, boob expansion, cock growth, excessive cum, expansion, hyper balls, hyper boobs, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls
Summary: Deciding to try and take 1st Prize in a local Beauty Pageant, a young woman takes some drastic measures with a risky pruchase.
Kudos: 11





	The Beauty Pageant

_ All characters are over 18, including the onlookers and everyone in the audience at the end. _

_ Tags: Hyper Cock, Hyper Balls, Hyper Boobs, Excessive Cum, Forced Transformation, Expansion _

~

Rebecca sat on the edge of her bed in her underwear, staring at the glass jar on the floor in front of her. Inside lay the key to her victory at the beauty pageant tonight, and she was admittedly nervous. The site she’d ordered it from was less than reputable, and the reports on what her order actually did varied, but she was desperate to try anything. She looked up from the jar at the mirror across the room, and sighed as she looked at her reflected self.

Her blue doe-eyes were framed by her dark ginger bob, and her face was dotted with freckles. Below her neckline was the rest of her slender frame, with a pair of A-cup breasts and a modest ass enclothed in a set of gray underwear. She was by all means a pretty young woman, pretty enough that she had decided to enter her local beauty contest, but there was one big thing she felt she was missing. Or rather, two big things.

Her eyes drifted down from the mirror to her meagre chest, and again sighed. Growing up she had hoped for a bigger bust, but now at the age of 21, she had to accept they weren’t going to grow anymore, at least not naturally. Despite her desire for bigger boobs, she didn’t want fake ones; she thought they looked weird and wanted them to look more natural, so her search for bigger natural breasts led her to the purchase in front of her.

The creature inside the jar was a very rare worm found in the depths of the Amazon rainforest, and it had an odd look to it; it looked like a foot long human human penis, right down to the head that was leaking a clear slime. From what Rebecca had found from her research, the worm released a thick white slime from the head when threatened, and when the slime is absorbed through the walls of the vagina it prompts growth in the woman’s mammary glands. The only downside was the growth has to be sustained, and when the flow of the slime stops, the breasts would eventually shrink back to normal.

Rebecca slowly stood up and reached over to pick up the jar and take a closer look at the contents. She had to admit it had an uncanny resemblance to the dildo she hid under her bed, even though the worm’s dark green colour wasn’t quite the same. Taking a deep breath, she opened up the jar and held the worm in one hand, feeling it wriggle as she pulled her panties down with her other hand.

Blocking all worries from her mind, she slowly pushed the worm into her pussy, feeling it stretch her as is writhed inside. She moaned in pleasure as she worked it in, before it bumped into her cervix. She winced, but knew she had to keep pushing, and before long the entire worm was inside her pussy, pumping and churning like an organic dildo. Rebecca had to clench her jaw to cope with the sensations that were bombarding her mind, trying to avoid an orgasm.

As she focused, she suddenly felt the worm expand in girth slightly as a warm goo began to fill her vagina, and she realised the worm was now ‘cumming’. Rebecca pulled her panties back up and sat back down on the edge of the bed, and waited. If what she had read was true, the flow of ‘cum’ from this worm would make her breasts grow. 

Minutes passed, and Rebecca tried to keep her composure as the worm continued to pump away in her cunt, spewing out slime all the while. Eventually, a tightness began to emerge in her breasts, and Rebecca brought her hands to them. She could feel them slowly growing under her bra! It worked! She unclasped her brassiere and pulled it from her shoulders and watched as her boobs expanded before her very eyes. 

Rebecca groaned in pleasure as they swelled up, gaining in weight and sensitivity as they continued. Even her nipples were growing slightly, the areolas expanding and the nips getting longer and harder. She eventually felt the growth subside as they reached about a DD cup size, the nipples now like thimbles capping her tits. 

Wanting to revel in her new bust, she grabbed her new tits in hands, squeezing and groping them to feel how soft and warm they were. She enjoyed the feeling for a while before she stopped, being careful not to trigger an accidental orgasm. That could wait until she won her beauty contest.

Rebecca went into the bathroom to do her makeup and emerged looking stunning, her contours, eyeliner, and lipstick all impeccably applied. Satisfied with her looks, she pulled her light blue dress from her wardrobe and got dressed for the pageant. She decided to not bother with a bra as none would now fit her, but she had thought ahead to include elastic cups in her dress, so once she had put it on it fit snugly around her new boobs, keeping them up and perky. Making one final check in the mirror, and lowering a hand to her abdomen to feel the worm still squirming inside her, she left for the pageant, ready to win.

~

“You’ll be going on in just a moment ladies, get ready!” The announcer’s annoyingly cheery voice cut through the haze that clouded Rebecca’s mind, and brought her back to reality. She looked around her at the backstage area, surrounded by other beautiful women all hoping to be the next pageant winner that were giving her and her chest odd looks. She looked down at her cleavage, now bigger than it was when she left home. On the ride over, they had grown more, now sitting bigger than an F cup.

It was worrying for Rebecca, as she hadn’t anticipated such extreme growth, but it was just for the competition; once it was over, she could ditch the worm and go back to normal. The more pressing issue for her was the constant stimulation from the worm below. It was still fucking her from within, and she was now so horny she was struggling to stop herself from just masturbating where she stood, her knees trembling.

As her mind began to drift back to her snatch, she was jolted back as the stagehands quickly directed all the women on stage. Composing herself, Rebecca followed the other young women out onto the stage, being temporarily blinded by the lights as she stepped out from the curtains. “Ladies and gentlemen, say hello to these gorgeous girls!” The announcer’s voice blared over the speakers along with some exciting music, and Rebecca took her place in the line. “Starting from the left, we have the wonderful Tiffany!”

The woman on the far left of the line did a quick wave and blew a kiss to the crowd, receiving a loud cheer from the faceless audience. Rebecca tried to block out the noise and the crowd staring at her to focus on trying not to orgasm, her mind constantly wanting to indulge in the motion and the warmth going on in her loins. Try as she might, all she could feel was the living dildo shooting off deep inside…

“And next, we have the clearly well-endowed Rebecca!” The announcer’s voice shocked her out of her meditating, and caught her off guard. Suddenly, all eyes were on her and she faltered, leaving a gap exposed in her mental armour. A gap that her lust quickly leapt into.

Her legs turned to jelly as she finally climaxed after so much stimulation, and she fell to her knees and moaned loudly. Her pussy quivered around the worm and she started to feel the tightness in her chest again. Her mind sparked for a few moments as she was overwhelmed by her orgasm, and as she regained her composure to find everyone in the auditorium staring at her. She gasped, covering her mouth, and stood to run back to her dressing room in shame, being followed by the murmur of the crowd and other contestants wondering what the hell happened.

~

Sitting in her chair in the dressing room Rebecca was mortified, and beginning to get worried. She’d just climaxed on stage in front of hundreds of people! Not only that, the growth in her tits had come back and they were now practically bursting from her top, making it feel uncomfortably tight. They were each the size of watermelons shoved down her dress, with nipples that looked like oranges poking out even further. “I never wanted boobs this big, I look like a freak!” she groaned.

Holding her head in her hands, she was completely humiliated, and it wasn’t until she’d calmed down that she realised the writhing in her vagina had stopped. She was confused, but there was a spark of hope that maybe if it had stopped her breasts would start to return to normal. She walked into the bathroom, stumbling a little as she got used to how top heavy she now was, and locked herself in a stall to pull her dress up and her panties down to see what had happened to the worm.

Bracing herself, she slowly pushed a few fingers into her vagina, hoping to see what had happened. As she felt inside, Rebecca immediately noticed how much more sensitive her pussy was than normal, almost causing a climax on the spot, but she kept control and found that there was no worm. “Wait, what?” she wondered out loud, feeling deeper inside and running a greater risk of orgasm. It was a foot long, it couldn’t have just disappeared! Did it fall out as she ran backstage? 

She didn’t have a clue, and before she could try to retrace her steps to see what happened, a voice called out into the bathroom. “Rebecca, you’re up next! Please make your way to the stage.” Putting her doubts to the side, Rebecca pulled her underwear back on and set her dress right. She came here to win, and she was now determined to do so.

~

“And now for our next contestant, showcasing her singing skills, we have the lovely Rebecca!” The announcer’s introduction cued Rebecca to head out back onto the stage she had humiliated herself on earlier in the night, microphone in hand. She stood on her mark in the centre of the stage, and looked out into the audience. It was clear they could all see how her tits had grown in the time she’d spent backstage, but she ignored them and got ready to sing.

“Hi everyone, my name’s Rebecca, and my talent for you tonight is my singing!” She smiled shakily into the mic, trying to keep her cool. “I hope you enjoy it!” She took a breath to calm herself, then nodded to the pianist in the corner. He began his accompaniment, hands dancing across the keyboard. As the introduction came to its end, Rebecca took a deep breath to begin her solo performance. “For the first…”

She was interrupted as she winced, feeling the tightness spread across her chest, but this time it was much stronger, and along with it she could also feel the tension in her crotch. The accompanist continued for a moment then stopped as he watched what was unfolding on stage, as it was an unusual sight.

Rebecca’s tits surged forward in size, bursting from her dress as they bounced in front of the whole room, the growth also causing milk to start spraying from her nipples over the front row. Rebecca could feel their weight slosh as they grew even more, reaching the size of medicine balls, with nipples sticking out like tin cans.

The more worrying feeling for Rebecca was the one between her legs, as it seemed to match the tightness across her breasts. Feeling that all hopes of modesty were long gone, she pulled her dress and her panties down, revealing a nightmare beneath. Above her pussy she now had a small, fully formed cock with a pair of balls to match, but the description of ‘small’ wouldn’t last long as they rapidly grew before her eyes.

She could hear the crowd gasping and shouting in alarm as she grew a huge cock and balls, but she ignored them, now entirely focused on relieving the pressure in her groin and tits. She began to squeeze her left nipple hard, spurting more milk from her teat as her other hand began to violently jerk off her new member. It was already slick as precum spurted from the tip, helping her hand glide across the shaft, helping her reach her rapidly approaching orgasm.

The growth subsided when Rebecca reached her new, giant proportions. Her heavy balls filled the space between her hips and the floor, as if she were straddling a large beanbag, and her cock was now painfully hard, protruding out 5 feet ahead of her, the same distance around as a big wooden log. Above her cock, her new yoga ball sized boobs rested on the base of her penis, spraying milk like a burst water balloon. It didn’t take long for the titanic testicles beneath her to gurgle and tighten, heralding the arrival of a leviathan orgasm. “Oh fuck.” was all Rebecca could say.

The sound of the thick cum bursting from her cumslit was astounding. Like a deep, goopy blast it shook the room, as the audience ran screaming from the oncoming deluge. Rebecca had completely checked out mentally, her mind boiled in a furious broth of lust and orgasmic bliss, and so she stayed propped up by the huge cumtanks she was sitting on as her tongue lolled from her mouth.

Outside the auditorium on the street, onlookers watched in confusion and horror as people ran from the doors in a stampede, followed by rivers of gooey jizz that swept up detritus and people as it went. It was a worrying sight to behold.

~

Over an hour later, Rebecca’s orgasm finally slowed down, settling to just a slow, continuous trickle of goopy jism slopping from her cumhole. Her balls were still as big as they were before the orgasm, if not slightly bigger, and she was seemingly passed out on top of them, leaning back with her softening cock still hard enough to stay somewhat upright, and her tits hanging off to either side of her and dripping milk on the floor. In front of her, the auditorium was destroyed; the chairs were ripped up from the floor, the lighting rigs had fallen from the ceiling, and at the far end there were some holes in the wall. It looked more like a swimming pool of semen than a theatre hall, and if by some miracle they could clean it, the smell of sex would never be dislodged.

One of the other pageant contestants had sheltered backstage, hiding behind some set scenery, and hearing the orgasm die down prompted her to cautiously emerge from her hidey-hole. She carefully walked towards the stage, gasping as she saw what was left of both the room and Rebecca. Lying on her balls, her eyes were crossed and her mouth was loose, dripping saliva over her cheeks.

She sheepishly walked up to the girl and prodded her shoulder, prompting another gurgle from the enormous balls beneath and a weak vocalisation from the poor girl. The contestant leaned in to hear what she said, hearing Rebecca’s faint voice:

“I hope… you enjoyed… my performance! Please… cum… again…”


End file.
